Marissa McKenze
by storylover3
Summary: Marissa McKenze from Sammy Keyes is a almost 18 years old and just moved to Mystic Falls. With vampires, witches, and hybrids, life will never be the same. Set after the Originals are in town. Stefan is not ripper, but not nice again either.


_**Hello peoples, this is my first TVD story, and I am so happy to get this up, I LOVE TVD :D**_

_**Please review and let me know how it is!**_

_**Note: Klaus is about the same human age as Damon, so both be like 21ish... Cuz he is too cute and hot to not be a part of the romance :D And Elijah is not too much older :D**_

_**Note 2: This is kind of a spin off of a Sammy Keyes character's life, so if you have not read the series, you must, it is REALLY good :D I'm most like Marissa, according to my friends, so this is me, as Marissa, in TVD :D**_

**Chapter 1:**

Marissa's POV-

Ugh, we are moving! Moving has the worst timing ever! Right when I settled down in Santa Martina, poof! All gone! I finally made some REALLY good friends, got over some idiot named Danny, and got a perfect and sweet boyfriend, Billy... Oh Billy... he will be CRUSHED! Aw, Sammy! Imma miss ya SOOOOOOOOOOO bad! And Cricket and Holly and Dot and Casey! And, I can't believe I am saying this, but also Heather! I hope this goes well with them. I have to go and prepare Billy...

"Marissa! Are you ready?" my mom asked me. She was a workaholic, along with my dad, and that makes me very independent and rich.. No joke.. I have two younger brothers, well cousins... My parents, cousins, Aunt Natalia, Uncle Bruce, and I all live together since our dads are very close brothers, its complicated. But anywho, I live in a joint family and while others say that it is cool, I find it irritating! I mean, I am seventeen, Jesse is fourteen, and Caleb is eleven. Having a new teen in the house is VERY irritating! And Caleb is always bringing up very awkward questions... Lets just leave it at that..

"Yeah, I packed all my stuff, with important stuff in my backpack." I responded. "I'm going to to be with the gang, I have to say my good byes."

Mom nodded sympathetically. She knew how important they were to me. "Go. Do you want to spend the night at one of their houses?"

I gave her a I-love-you-sooooooooooooo-much look and said, "Sure! Thanks mom! Love ya!" I said, grabbing my backpack for emergency sleepovers and ran out the door with my purple skateboard. So many memories...

~after the sad goodbyes and all nighter with all friends (The boys just snuck into Dot's house, and her parents didn't mind. They knew we wouldn't do anything. I mean, all that happened was me making out with Billy in the bathroom ;))~

I woke up to the sound of Avril's voice, _Remember when..._ I quickly wiped the tears on my face and made sure the air mattress deflated properly. My friends were asleep, but I had to go. I went home on my skateboard. I took the last of my stuff and put it in truck. By this time, everyone was ready and we drove to the airport. I cried the whole way there. I couldn't believe that we had to leave in the middle of a Friday! No final good byes!

After reaching the terminal, I turned at the sound of familiar voices. My friends all attacked me with a huge group hug and I felt so glad.

"I love all of you so much! I'm going to miss all of you so much!" I cried out. They all murmured back similar things to me. I shuddered in delight as Billy wrapped his warm arms around me and hugged me silently. I turned and pecked his lips. "I love you!"

"Love ya too! Always!" he whispered, smiling. We both knew we would now only have to stay as just friends, the relationship would not work. He nodded at the thoughts through my eyes. We shared a last hug and my family had to go.

I immediately went to sleep on the plane and woke up in a car. WAS I KIDNAPPED? Then I realized we were in our car, on the way to our new house. I looked around. The place was very nice and had lots of big houses. Our car parked at an exceptionally large house, which makes sense since we are a huge family. My aunt is an epic realtor, so she found this awesome house with a great deal. I was pleased. "So what is this place?" I asked.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls!" Caleb enthusiastically said. _Mystic Falls? What kind of a name is that? _I thought, smiling. That child was always very happy. I turned to see where Jesse was. Ugh, on his DS, again! I snatched it from him. I glared at me. I smirked back.

"Look around!" I scolded Jesse.

"Fine." he muttered, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

~(the whole annoying moving process is occurring...)~

I looked around in my room. It was purple, just like I wanted, and all my stuff was rearranged perfectly. I looked out into the hallway and saw that everyone was yet to unpack. They all had slept in that time I organized. I rolled my eyes. I went to my bathroom (which I got all to myself, YAY!) and took a warm refreshing shower. After brushing my long reddish-brown wavy hair, I left it out, clipping my bangs to the side. I took my cell and skateboard and headed out.

I rode down the sidewalk, feeling the wind blow through my hair. I took a deep breath, it felt so good. At least this new place had good roads for skateboarding. I remembered all those times Sammy and I had been racing on our skateboards, ah Sammy, that little detective! I miss that chick! Sighing, I looked around for people. I looked down one court and found a group of people laughing and goofing off. I rode there, seeing that they were high schoolers.

"Uh, hi!"I said. A blond girl with a very girlish voice immediately turned and looked me up and down. Suddenly, I was glad I showered and changed into my latest outfit. She looked back at my eyes and seemed pleased.

"Hi! I am Caroline Forbes! And you are?" she sweetly asked. There was something about her voice that gave me feel VERY self conscious. I gulped and took a breath. She was a LOT like Heather!

"Caroline! Stop acting like that!" another brunette says. She is also pretty tall, well everybody is taller than me, but she was tall and had straight, brown hair. "Hi! I am Elena Gilbert!"

I gave her my thankful smile. "I'm Marissa McKenze!"

They went around and introduced themselves. "I'm Bonnie Bennett." the other brunette said.

"I'm Matt. Matt Donovan." the blond guy said. He looked like a typical jock. I smiled slightly, remembering Casey, Billy, and Danny.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood." the other guy said. He was also hot. Man, this town has a lot of attractive people!

"I am Jeremy Gilbert." the guy holding onto Bonnie said. Aw, bummer! He was really cute!

"And I am Stefan Salvatore." It took all of my control to not drop my jaw. He was SO hot! I could feel my heartbeat speed up. He smirked as if he could tell what kind of an effect he had on me. I thought of how Danny kept me around his finger, and quickly snapped out of it.

"Well, it's great to meet all of you!" I said politely.

"We were actually headed to the Grill. Do you want to join us?" Elena asked.

"I would love to! So what school do you guys go to?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls High School." Bonnie responded. "You most probably will go there as well. What grade?"

"Um, I'm a senior." I replied. They better be seniors as well!

"Oh, well, we are seniors too!" Matt said. Score! People in my classes to save me!

"Cool! Then I should have classes with all of you!" I responded.

"Let's hope so!" Stefan said, as if there was an alternate meaning. I saw Elena stiffen at his side. It looked like they had some history but a storm had just passed, and they were NOT together. My relationships radar was going CRAZY...

"We can take my car so that there is space!" Caroline said. She quickly ran into the house and got her keys. Tyler and Matt went with her. Still a bit scared of her, I got into the back of Stefan's car. Bonnie and Jeremy went with Caroline.

"Caroline scared you off already?" Elena asked, laughing.

"Not exactly. Well, ya, okay fine." I said. "She just reminds a lot of a girl from my old school. Heather was a psychotic bitch." I watched as Elena shot Stefan a pointed look, which he completely ignored. I wonder what that was about, an ex who came back? Juicy gossip!

"Well, coming from Caroline's best friend from the first grade, I am telling you she is not like that at all. She is just a bit aggressive and hyper at first." Elena said, smiling after a while.

"I know. She reminds me of me. And besides, she has not attacked me in any physical form, so she is not Heather." I smirked.

"Violent!" Stefan said mockingly. "Well I'm sure you will fit in here just fine if you already have experience."

"Good to know..." I awkwardly stated. Stefan is weird, but hot, so I will have to deal with it...

"Well, then, yes. Caroline is not much like Heather." Elena said. I smiled. By this time, Stefan parked.

"So this is the Grill?" I asked.

"Yes, the one and only." Bonnie said, getting out of Caroline's car. Caroline looked at me with eyes that were not sure whether or not to glare. Was someone's phone on in speaker? Cause, I feel like she heard everything about our conversation!

"Well, let's go!" I said. They all walked in and I followed, telling myself that I would enjoy myself.

"So where did you move from?" Matt asked from behind me. I turned to answer when I crashed into a body. I turned to say sorry when some dude in a black leather jacket walked off. This made me mad.

"Well, excuse you!" I shouted at him. Elena turned to look at me with worried eyes. Stefan just rolled his eyes and silently groaned. I turned and found a VERY hot guy in the black leather jacket right behind me, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He made me go into Danny-mode, when I was at a loss for words since he was so hot. Then I remembered all the times I caught him making out with Heather, and the new Marissa was back. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie." he said, smiling. Now, I raised my eyebrow. I felt the air shift and saw Stefan on my other side.

"Wow! How did you get here so fast, Stefan?" I asked. Stefan gave me an quick smile. Somehow, it was reassuring and frightening at the same time...

"Yes, how did you Stefan?" Mr. Leather jacket asked, smirking at Stefan.

"Do NOT do anything Damon!" Stefan asked.

"Oh! Damon! That's a... nice name!" I said. Hmm...

"Thanks dear! What's yours?" Damon asked me. Stefan looked like he was in pain. He looked at me again with pity. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I am Marissa." I said, ignoring Stefan and smiling at Damon. Damon looks around and sees that Elena and the rest are here as well and smiles at me.

"I suppose I can stay a bit longer, now that a new beauty is here." he said winking at me. I flashed him another smile.

"Really, Damon?" Elena said, looking enraged. Wow wow wow, she has history with BOTH the hotties?

"What's going on?" I asked. "He does not seem that bad."

"Oh, he is much worse than bad!" Caroline said.

"Ouch! Hurtful!" Damon said, looking adorable. Omigosh, the CUTEST blue eyes EVER!

"Trust me when I say I can handle myself in situations." I said. "Thanks though! Anywho, I'm hungry so let's go eat!"

"Yes, let's go!" Bonnie pleaded. I smiled at her. We walked to a table and decided to sit next to Elena, cause she was just cool like that. I looked across the large area of tables and saw a bar. I saw this really hot guy walk up to our table.

"Hello Elena! What a pleasant surprise!" this dirty blond said. My jaw dropped. HE HAD A BRITISH ACCENT! OMG HE IS SOOOOOO HOT! But Elena glared at him.

"Hello." she said through her teeth. I turn to see if anybody else thought like me. I found Caroline staring at me. 'Omigod he is SOO hot!' I mouthed to her. She cracked up.

"What is so funny Caroline dear?" Mr. Hottie said. She just shook her head. He quickly turned to look at me, as if he knew EXACTLY what was going on. I quickly fixed my hair, making sure it was alright. He smirked at me.

"Hi." I said. He smiled.

"I'm Klaus. Nice to meet you." the mystery guy said.

"I'm Marissa." I said, giggling. I held out my hand but instead of shaking it, he took it and kissed it. OMG OMG OMG! He smirked.

"Well, I should go before my siblings get too upset." Klaus said gesturing to a group of extremely good looking people there; there were two VERY fine looking guys drinking and taking a look at me while a blond girl looked at me with an intrigued look on her face. I felt like I had come to Hollywood again or something, all these people were VERY good looking.

Once he was out of earshot, I fan-girl squealed. I looked at Caroline, who totally seemed to get me at that one tiny moment and said, "Holy crap! Talk about hot and cute! I totally have a thing for British accents! Omigosh, PLEASE tell me he is single!"

Caroline was now just laughing really loudly. "Well, um.. Yes, he is single. But maybe a BIT too old..."

"What! No way, that young and gorgeous face, old? Not a chance!" I said in a British accent. They all laughed. I looked and saw Klaus looking at me with an amused smirk on his face. "Okay, yes, he is not that old... But yes, totally agree with you on the looks!" I laughed as the others looked at her with horrified expressions.

"What? If a person is hot, you still have to acknowledge the hottness!" I told Elena and Bonnie, who looked like they wanted to rip their hair out. "I see how he has the whole sexy villain thing going on, but if he is sexy, I, by all means wills till appreciate that!"

"Omigosh! I actually never admitted it, but you are right! He does have the whole sexy villain thing! I mean come on, an actual psychopath who is worth looking at!" Caroline agreed. I smiled at her.

"You are now my new bestie, sister!" I said. We both shared another smile and giggled as I looked over to see Klaus clearly listening in to our whole conversation. I flipped my hair with my hand. So what if he heard? Knowing his type, he would have found out anyways!

Suddenly, I felt a body behind me. Damon was _right_ behind me. I flinched and put my hand on my chest.

"God! You scared me!" I muttered. Damon didn't say anything but just had his eyes locked on Klaus, who was smirking tauntingly at him.

"Oh, god no!" Elena said, sounding very worried. "Marissa, you need to stay away from him! Despite how hot he may be."

Her last statement made me burst out laughing. Were they all really not being real about the hottness of Klaus?

Stefan groaned, "Not you too! Gosh! Why are all bad guys so attractive to girls?" We girls rolled our eyes.

"Oh, um, okay." I said, Stefan really must work on his social skills! Me, being nice, shall take him under my wing and teach this new apprentice. "It's okay. Trust me when I say that I can handle dangerous, let alone bad boys."

"You seem to sound experienced. Do tell." Damon said curiously.

"Well, you see, my best friend Sammy, is like literally Nancy Drew. She always finds out about something that happens, it is like trouble just follows her. So she always tries to solve the mystery and nearly gets killed every time. And as her best friend, I have been dragged around SO many times as we both go looking through creepy places with disgusting spiders and dead people in the cemetery. Like that one time when we literally camped out in the cemetery on Halloween. Gosh that was creepy! And then, my boyfriend, well, I suppose he is my ex now, Billy, who was THE prankster of our school, was dressed like Dracula or something." I saw that Damon raised his eyebrows at this. "So he sneaked up from behind me and literally bit my neck." I waited for them to laugh but they all stared at me, horrified. Then, Matt slowly chuckled. "What? It wasn't that big of a deal. Not like he was actually a vampire or something, but that would be cool! But then, he hugged me. And then Sammy claimed he was in love with me.. Oh gosh, I miss Billy, and the rest of them too..." I said softly.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you can make new friends here!" Elena said softly. She was really nice.

"Well, enough about me, what about you guys?" I asked.

"Well, you kind of learn about us as time goes on." Stefan mumbled darkly.

"Alright then." I said. Then, a waiter gave us all glasses of some kind of liquid. It did NOT look like water. "Wait, did we order this?"

"I don't think so.." Elena said. Then she looked over to the bar. I turned too. I saw Klaus looking at me. He raised his glass and winked. I flushed. He walked over.

"I thought you guys might want a drink." he whispered into my ear. I shuddered at his sudden closeness. I looked at all the others with wide eyes. Damon took a glass and took a sip. We all stared.

"What? It's perfectly fine, vervain free. You guys should take some." he said, looking at me. I hesitantly took a glass and sipped.

"Hey, this actually tastes pretty good." I said, feeling all hyper as the sugar rushed through my body. Everybody took a few sips. Then, I realized there was music on, Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. "Omigosh! There is music! Let's dance!"

"Aw, hell ya! Let's go!" Caroline said. She smiled at me. I instantly decided she was awesomely awesome. I started dancing all crazily, but my body immediately danced the familiar move of our dance routines from my times on the dance team.

"I love this song!" I holler at Caroline. She sees me and laughs.

"Damn girl! You dance so well!" she said. "You HAVE to try out for cheerleading! We need your talent." Caroline said.

"No probs! When are tryouts?" I ask. I find the rest of them also dancing on the dance floor. **(AN: I decided to add a dance floor :))** I found Damon wrap his arms around my waist. I danced with him. I turned and started singing to his face. "Don't trust a ho! Never trust a ho! Won't trust a ho! Don't trust me!" He smirked. I smiled and twirled around. When I turned, I found myself in Klaus's arms.

"Hey beautiful!" He said, winking. I smiled. I saw Damon glaring at us. Then, Hot Mess came on. I started dancing again. That was funny, I was like, half drunk! I danced all crazy and I turned to once again found myself with Damon.

"I am not letting go of you so easily!" he said.

"Good to know!" I said. I continued dancing. Then, after an hour or so, I was exhausted. I went to the bar and sat down. Damon sat next to me. "Ya know, your VERY hot!" I giggled.

"Really now!" he said, smirking.

"Yes! Omigosh! I love this town! There are sooooo many attractive people here!" I gushed. I was definitely hyper. I had no control over my mouth. My thoughts just slipped out of my mouth. Damon laughed.

"You are pretty hot too!" he said.

"Really!" I squealed. Yay! He likes me! "Well, then. That's nice to hear!" he leaned in closer and closer to my face. My heartbeat went crazy. I stared into his beautiful icy blue eyes, compelled by their beauty. Just then, my phone rang. I looked at it. It was a missed call from my mom. I texted my mom to tell her that I was going to stay over at a friend's house. She wouldn't mind. I turned to look at Damon's waiting face, smirked at him, and walked off. I am NOT some girl who kisses any random hot person I just meet!

I found Elena in the bathroom. There was another blond who had Elena pushed up against the bathroom stall door. I quickly tried to pull her off of Elena. "What the hell!" I shrieked at Blondie.

"Get off of me!" the blond snarled at me with a British accent. The veins under her eyes were very prominent and it looked like she put on WAY too much eyeliner. She looked sadistic and evil, she even had creepy fangs! I shrieked.

"MOMMIE!" I screamed. She started laughing.

"I can understand why my brother finds you interesting. You have an interesting spark. Fierce and such. But I am not my brother. To me, you are just another annoying and useless human girl." she says, circling me, as if she was a predator taking a look at her helpless prey. I looked at her in shock. I took a breath and gulped.

"You are pretty scary... Um, Elena, are you okay?" I said, finding my voice. I turned to see Elena gasping and clutching her throat.

"Yeah, you?" she said. I nodded. Suddenly, the bathroom doors flew open and Caroline flew in, she literally flew! She was a blur as she shoved this creepy blond chick into the wall.

"What is your problem Rebekah!" Caroline snarled. Rebekah just growled. I shrieked. Caroline turned to me with fierce fangs. She looked at me pitifully. "Elena, take Marissa to the Salvatore Boarding house. She is majorly freaked."

"Um, yeah. Away from here would be good." I said. Elena nodded.

"Come on." she said. I followed her out of the bathroom. The Grill looked normal enough, considering the horror in the bathroom. Klaus, Damon, and Stefan had their eyes locked on me. I shuddered, remembering how dangerous Rebekah was. I was terrified, hello! Crazy chick out for blood equals not a good sign! I grabbed Elena's arm and held on to in like it was my lifeline. She took me to her car. I heard a whoosh of air, and suddenly, there was a body next to me. I flinched.

"I'll drive. You help calm her down a bit." Stefan said. Damon got shotgun and Elena sat in the back with me.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" Elena asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and she patted my back.

"As okay as can be after getting attacked by some inhuman looking chick! Rebekah is scary!" I muttered.

"Yeah, she can get like that." Damon said, smirking.

"Damon!" Elena chided.

"What? Saint Stefan, hurry up and drive home! I wanna get get a snack!" Damon whined to Stefan. I looked a bit shocked at the way they were casually acting. They were probably used to this kind of behavior. But still, they act close to each other. They were either a) best friends or b) brothers. They were not besties, considering how Stefan does not really like Damon. And the act too much like Caleb and Jesse, so they MUST be brothers... WOW!

"You guys are brothers?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It's a shocker. I mean, I'm sexy and Stefan over here is sooooo boring!" Damon said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you meant to say that Stefan is socially awkward but still decent, while you are a cocky douche bag!" I muttered. Elena smiled and gave my the hey-you-are-cool smile.

"Well, consider this douche bag's feelings hurt!" Damon complains.

"Baby!" I say, sticking out my tongue.

"You are taking this very well." Stefan commented. Rebekah's creepy face popped into my face and I shuddered.

"No, I'm just used to putting on a strong face. After all, Sammy's my best friend." I said. I smiled lightly, remembering all our crazy adventures. Just the two of us, riding our skateboards... Skateboard? WHERE IS MY BABY?

"Shit," I muttered, very softly.

"What?" Elena asked, unsure of what could be wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Damon asked knowingly. He turned around and gave me a lopsided smile/ smirk thing.

"Uh, yes, my skateboard." I said, glaring at him. "It's not with me."

"Oh, well there is no hope of getting it back." Damon dully stated. He silently laughed.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Elena rolled her eyes at Damon as I threw the tissues in my purse at his head.

"No, don't worry, we can get it back, alright? We can go check up on it tomorrow." Stefan assured me. I sighed in relief. "OK, we are here." I walked at cautiously after Elena. We had arrived at a house that looked very similar to my new home. It was huge and grand, but a lot more ominous. But, my years of being scared are over, I am now an adventure seeking chick! Yeah, right! Who am I kidding? Elena turned and waited for my to finish admiring the house.

"Okay, I am done admiring!" I said as I flashed her a smile. She smiled back, amused.

"Let's go and sort this out." she said. I nodded and followed her into the house, which was even grander on the inside. I took in every inch of this huge mansion and then sat down on a very comfortable couch. Elena, Stefan, and Damon were already seated. Damon had a glass of something in it, but I wasn't surprised. He seemed like the drinker type. Stefan looked at me with his intense eyes.

"So, uh, Marissa." he started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We can just compel her!" Damon says. Stefan nodded. I freaked out.

"Excuse me?" I say in surprise. "Rather, excuse you! Again!"

"Okay, you want to do the honors?" Damon asked Stefan, who shook his head. "Fine, me it is. I'm better at it anyways!"

"Am I still supposed to pretend like I know what is going on?" I ask.

"Just chill dear! Oh, by the way, we must know, you haven't had vervain yet, have you?" he asked.

"Vervain?" I asked. Huh, what is this stuff? "What is that?"

"Oh goody, you don't even know!" he muttered. "Well, we shall experiment, alright?"

"What are you talking about!" I asked, utterly confused.

"Damon, hurry up! Her confusion is not helping the situation!" Stefan said. I gave him a look. He stared back at me.

"Okay, what is going on here-" I started to say when Damon cut me off.

"Look at me!" He demanded. I looked into his icy blue eyes. They were so intense, so beautiful! "Go over there smack Stefan for me." I was held up in a trance. I could feel nothing, have no control over my body. I just followed what he said and slapped Stefan across his face. Then, reality snapped back into me.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Stefan! I had no control over whatever it was he did!" I rambled. I turned and glared at Damon. "What did you do?"

"Well, it works! She is vervain free so let's fix this now and get some sleep, I am tired. Long day tomorrow, I have plans to make and hybrids to kill!" Damon said. I looked at him, just shocked everything that came out of his mouth. Stefan rolled his eyes and Elena sighed.

"So stop being dramatic and go on with it!" Elena said. I felt a bit more scared now. What if Damon went all crazy like that blond in the bathroom?

"Look at me again!" Damon said. I had no choice but to stare into his beautiful eyes once again. "You will not remember the crazy stuff in the bathroom. You went to the bathroom, fixed your makeup and came here with Elena." I nodded at him, and suddenly forgot everything that happened. What was I thinking about?

"Wait, how did I get here? I was fixing my makeup!" I said, confused. I looked at Elena and realized. I came here with her. Why am I here?

"Well, she's good as new! Good night!" Damon said, taking his glass and sauntering out of the room.

"Um, can I crash here, if you are staying here too? I told my mom I will find a new friend and stay with them tonight..." I asked Elena. She quickly nodded.

"Sure, we can all just stay here. Right, Stefan?" she said.

"Sure. Here, I will show you your room." Stefan said, leading me up the staircase and into one of many rooms. I took a deep breath and looked around. I found a huge bed and crashed without thinking. Stefan tucked me under the covers. Sleep got to me as I faintly heard Elena and Stefan talking about "what to do with me" before they shut the door.

_**Please review! Lemme know how it was, PLEASE :D**_


End file.
